vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
Summary Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (大筒木カグヤ, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya) is the mother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, who consumed the fruit of the Shinju and became the progenitor of chakra, and part of the creation of the Ten-Tails. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely 5-B Name: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, 'Rabbit Goddess' or 'Demon' by the People Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: At least 1000 years old Classification: Princess, Progenitor of All Chakra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, superhuman speed, superhuman durability, superhuman stamina, limited precognition (via the Sharingan), illusion casting (via the Sharingan), Chakra absorption (can likely use all Rinnegan abilities), levitation/true flight, has a near 360º field of vision (except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra), an X-ray vision and enhanced sight (via Byakugan), Dimensional Teleportation, Space-Time Manipulation, yin-yang manipulation, can utilize her hair as a makeshift weapon (can bind targets or send sharp needles via hair), can materialize large chakra fists, illusion creation, mind control, paralysis, can manipulate her bone structure and use them as weapons, regeneration (at least low-mid) Attack Potency: Moon level+ via power-scaling (Stated to be more powerful than even the Sage of the Six Paths, overpowered Naruto's attacks, easily destroyed Sasuke's Susanoo, and changed the environment of an entire planet), Planet level with the Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Constantly blitzed Naruto and Sasuke, teleportation gives her an even higher speed) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Class YJ via Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack (Overpowered Naruto's attack and destroyed Sasuke's Perfect Susano'o casually) Durability: At least Moon level (But her durability was portrayed very inconsistently. However, immortality and regeneration make her hard to kill.) Stamina: Extremely high (Fought Naruto and Sasuke, two incredibly powerful opponents for a long duration without getting tired) Range: At least several kilometers/cross-dimensional, planetary with Infinite Tsukuyomi, planetary with her Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Seemingly at least of average intelligence (she, however, consistently keeps getting outsmarted by Naruto), formulated a plot to resurrect herself that took centuries later Weaknesses: Kaguya is a quite arrogant individual. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Rinne Sharingan:' The Rinne Sharingan is a Kekkei Mōra dōjutsu that is the progenitor of both the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. It gives the user the ocular power of the Sharingan, and allows the user to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi, an extremely powerful genjutsu which effects can be negated by the Rinnegan and that can be dispelled only by the chakra of all nine tailed beasts and Rinnegan together. Using this dōjutsu, Kaguya can also teleport herself and others to a series of alternate dimensions. -'Rinnegan:' Said to be the most powerful and exalted of the Three Great Dōjutsu. It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use all of the Six Paths Techniques, as well as the Seventh Path - that is "beyond life and death". -'Sharingan' (Mirror Wheel Eye): The Sharingan is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" (Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (Saimingan). The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce techniques dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where a powerful summon or even a tailed beast may be controlled. In a similar manner, one can enter a jinchūriki's subconscious to effectively suppress the tailed beast's chakra. '-Byakugan' (All Seeing White Eye): The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. Upon activation of the dōjutsu, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 meter field of vision around themselves, which can be extended through training as Hinata Hyūga's range in Part II stretches to at least as far as 10 kilometers. The Byakugan is also able to see through solid objects and smokescreens. It can also differentiate between non-corporeal clones and see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. The Byakugan is also shown able to magnify objects to see even the smallest of targets in the area and see in infrared to detect a target's body heat. The dōjutsu also has the ability to follow high-speed movement. Unlike all other known Byakugan wielders, her own Byakugan is a Kekkei Mōra type, rather than simply a kekkei genkai. * Yomotsu Hirasaka: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is able to form rifts within the fabric of space that allows her to instantaneously transport herself to different locations. She is also capable of sending different sections of her body forth by partially entering through the portal. Furthermore, she can use the portal to catch her enemies off guard by creating rifts behind them, and sending them to different dimensions. This happens so quickly that even Sasuke Uchiha, a shinobi capable of instantaneous teleportation, was unable to evade it. It is a Kekkei Mōra Space–Time ninjutsu. * Flight Technique: This technique grants the user the ability to levitate and even fly. '-Infinite Tsukuyomi' (無限月読, Mugen Tsukuyomi): By establishing eye contact with only a standard Sharingan, the user can create an empty dimension under their control, which can be then filled with contents of his or her desire, using the power of the Shinju to do so. While physically tethered and connected to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Kaguya can manipulate the otherwise blank and white world to create anything she wants no matter how detailed, and control it. By doing this, she can create a world exactly as she wants. Also, she can use it on select individuals. To trap every living being in the world within this genjutsu, however, Kaguya's Rinne Sharingan must be reflected off of the moon's surface. Kaguya combined her powers of the Rinne Sharingan and Byakugan to enslave the populace. On the technique's activation, the light from the moon's eye illuminates the entire planet, turning it bright as day and making it impossible to escape. All living things are bathed in its penetrating light and immediately placed under the genjutsu. This causes a reflection of the Rinnegan to appear in their eyes as they are rendered immobile, though their cognitive abilities remain unimpaired. * God: Nativity of a World of Trees: After the Infinite Tsukuyomi is activated, the user manipulates the roots of the Shinju, spreading them around the entire world to encase those caught within the genjutsu. By ensnaring all living beings and connecting them to the tree, similar to cocoons, this will keep their now-slumbering bodies alive for all of eternity. At the same time, this assimilates every victim to the Shinju, regathering the chakra into one location, in order to sprout a new fruit. According to Black Zetsu, over time, those ensnared by this technique will be converted into White Zetsu. A Kekkei Mōra technique. '-Gudōdama' (Truth-Seeking Balls): The Truth-Seeking Balls are highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. They also possess all five basic Nature Transformations, and Yin-Yang Release. By applying shape transformation, the user can alter the balls into various weapons. This can be done by having the balls pierce through holes that temporarily form in the user's hands, though they can also be shaped through other means. The balls can wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield, or be launched to serve as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, a lethal attack which can damage the user's own body. Kaguya demonstrated this techniques creating a giant, country-sized sphere. However, it might be possible for her to create other forms. Her version is known as the Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball (Bōchō Gudōdama), and is a Kekkei Mōra technique. '-Rabbit Hair Needle:' A Kekkei Mōra taijutsu. The user's hairs harden into thick spikes and are launched at the opponent. In Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's usage, her senbon-like hair was launched with enough ferocity to pierce even Sasuke's Susanoo. With her Byakugan, she targets the vital points of her enemies. '-Hair Binding Technique:' Using their chakra, the user is able to stimulate their hair, granting them the ability to freely manipulate it. Because of the malleability of the hair, the user can use it to entangle their opponents, cutting off their movements or even use it to grab their target and send them hurtling some distance away. '-Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack:' By using her mastery of chakra, Kaguya loads chakra into her palm, and then unleashes it as a barrage of countless fists which causes massive shock waves upon impact, and even destroys a Six Paths Chakra-enhanced Complete Body — Susanoo easily. When coupled with her Byakugan, it has the potential to become the strongest offensive ability. The fist attacks can also be used defensively. It is a Kekkei Mōra taijutsu. '-All-Killing Ash Bones:' Kaguya sprouts multiple bone spurs across the back of her body, the hardened bones are then shot at the enemy from the palm of the user's hands. Getting hit by the bones causes the enemy's body to crumble and turn into ash. It is a Kekkei Mōra ability, and is far superior to the Shikotsumyaku, a kekkei genkai ability which derived from Kaguya's ability to manipulate and weaponize her own bone structure. Other Notable Victories: Mewtwo (Pokemon) Mewtwo's Profile Aizen Sōsuke (Bleach) Aizen's Profile Notable Losses: Yamcha (Dragon Ball) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Devourers Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Tier 5 Category:Elemental Users Category:Bone Users Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas